You're my first
by Angelina Moonlight
Summary: D&S fanfic. Third chapter up! To her own surprise, Sam finds that she likes her best friend Danny, but he is only interested in Paulina. Will this change? And what does this ghost want with Sam's poem?
1. Torn into Pieces

**Authors note:** _Alright, I really like Danny Phantom,sotherefore I've started this fanfic. I do not own any of the characters, neither the lyrics to the song I used. I hope you will like it,and I would really appreciate it if you'dgive a review. Please be honest,you will only help me by doing that. If youlike the use of songs in this fanfic, I will continuewith it. :)_

**

* * *

**

**1. Torn into Pieces**

It was like every other school day, when Sam walked down the street near her house to the great building a few blocks away. She was so mixed up in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear Tucker calling her name. Ever since the night she and her best friend Danny had danced together, Sam had begun to realise how much he actually meant to her. Something had changed…a feeling she both hated and liked at the same time.  
"Can't you wait for a second?", Tucker said, when he was catching up on his friend.  
Finally Sam turned around to face him. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you", she answered.  
Tucker lifted his eyebrow and looked at her in an I-don't-believe-you kind of way.  
"You seem to have that problem a lot lately. Since you danced with _Danny_, you're just not yourself anymore, admit it!"  
"That's not true!", Sam replied instantly. There was a slightly irritated undertone in her voice, which made Tucker even faster in jumping to conclusions.  
"That's called denial, Sam", he said to her, "You like him."  
Sam immediately stopped walking. Could it be possible? Had she really fallen in love, while she had sworn to herself never to do anything that people expected her to do? She shook her head. No, she could never feel that way for Danny…he was her best friend! But still, why had being with him on that dance felt so right?  
"No Tuck, I do not", Sam answered. Her friend did not believe her, for he had heard the hesitation in her words. He could see that she was confused by her sudden weakness. Sam Manson, the 'Goth girl', who never seemed to be afraid of anything, who had always been proud to be an individual, had suddenly lost her ability to control.  
"Look, it's a very simple question", Tucker grinned, "Do you like the guy?"  
"I don't know! Well, yes…maybe…no!", Sam stuttered, "Just forget it!"  
She hated him for doing this, and just wanted to shut out what he had said. She glared at Tucker, who saw in her violet eyes that he had done enough.  
"Alright, I'll stop!", he muttered quickly, as he backend away from her, "Geez, how do you always manage to make your position clear with just one look on your face?"  
Sam laughed. "_That's_ called a talent Tuck. And since I can't remember yours, I'd pay attention if I were you."  
"Very funny", he answered with sarcasm, as he lowered his eyes and followed his friend to the schoolyard. They looked around for Danny, but as usual he wasn't there yet. When fighting ghosts, he was doomed to be late for anything. Luckily, he always knew to get into class just in time.

During break the three friends sat down at a table to eat their lunch, but Sam barely touched her food. She started to notice the little things she liked about Danny. How he smiled, the way he made her laugh, how they shared inside jokes…  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Paulina, who was being greeted by Danny with a smile. Sam knew she had once again a good reason to hate the girl – Danny already liked her about as long as he knew his two friends. In Sam's eyes, Paulina was everything she never wanted to become: the most beautiful and popular girl in school, but underneath as arrogant and shallow as can be. As she expected, Danny's smile was not returned. Instead, Paulina acted like he never even existed. To her own surprise, Sam felt a twinge of jealousy, when she saw how sad it made her friend.  
"For some reason I do know what _her_ talent is", she said to Tucker, loud enough for Paulina to hear it. Even though she hated Danny for still liking the popular, no-good girl who had made fun of him more then once, her urge to make Paulina pay for his misery was bigger.  
"Than what is my talent, Goth geek?", Paulina smirked as she turned to Sam.  
"Every time you talk, it never fails to make me sick", the girl in front of her answered. The words sounded full of confidence, like Tucker and Danny were used to hear from Sam. Inside, _she _was shocked to find out that all she wanted, was her best friend to notice her.  
It didn't really hit Paulina as much as Sam had hoped. That complacent smile was still on her face. To Sam's frustration, the girl had not even as much as moved a muscle.  
"I could have known that you would stand up for your boyfriend", was all Paulina said back, but it was enough for Sam and Danny to get up and yell in unity that they weren't in love. They both saw the content grin upon Paulina's face as she put her arms akimbo.  
"Yeah right!", she laughed when she walked past them, "I knew you two losers would get together someday!"  
For a few minutes, neither of the three friends said a word. When the bell rang to announce the next lesson, they all walked to their lockers. While she was looking for her things, Sam felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see Danny stand in front of her.  
"Sam, could you…", he started, but Sam already understood what he wanted to ask.  
"Help you with Paulina?", she finished the sentence for him. He nodded, while Sam tried hard to keep herself together. She could barely hide her disappointment.  
When she saw the hopeful look on Danny's face she sighed. "Sure."  
Almost immediately his eyes lightened up, but they were interrupted by the cold blue sight of his breath, which meant there was a ghost nearby. He turned into Danny Phantom again.  
"Thank you, Sam", he said before he took off, "We'll talk about it later"  
She watched him go. "Yeah, I guess we will", she muttered to herself as she went to class.

Back at home, Sam threw her bag in a corner of her room and turned on her radio. She felt tears burning in her eyes, but she didn't give into them. They were quickly wiped away by one move of her hand. She let herself fall down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
The heartbreak she had to endure made it official: Sam Manson was in love with her best friend, but his heart did not belong to her. Danny's feelings were meant for Paulina. God, how she hated him! Everything had been so right with his arms around her waist, so secure. And now all that was taken away…he just left her aggrieved, without even knowing it. She hated Danny for making her feel like this.  
The song that was playing on the radio suddenly caught Sam's attention. Though she never actually listened to lyrics, and this wasn't really her kind of music, it still knew to grip her.

_  
Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

For once, words made sense. She walked over to her stereo, and turned the volume up. Sam closed her eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath. With breathing out, she tried to forget some of her sorrow. She sat down on her bed, and for a few minutes she listened to the tones of the song. It did made her feel better to just sit there and think of nothing, only hearing the lyrics coming from the radio.  
When it was finished, Sam sighed with relief. It was still hard for her to believe that she liked her best friend, but at least she could face it. The way she was broken up inside, every time Danny choose Paulina over her, made it even for Sam undeniable. But she wasn't going to tell him, because it was clear that he would not return her feelings. _I will_ _never be more than a friend to him_, she thought. A tear dropped down her cheek, as she laid her head on the pillow again and closed her eyes.


	2. Mister Inaccessible

**Authors note: **_A new chapter! I hope you will enjoy it! It's not easy for me to write in English, since I am Dutch, but I really like doing it. I don't know if anyone of you ever heard about **Anouk**, but here she is well-known and I love her songs, so therefore I have put the lyrics to 'Lost' in this chapter. I still do not own any of the characters, neither the lyrics to the song I used (here presented as a poem from Sam). _

**Note to my reviewers: **_Thank you so much for your replies! Without them, I wouldn't feel this urge to write more! And don't worry...I love D/S, so this will all be about them ;)_

* * *

**2. Mister Inaccessible**

The next morning, Danny and Tucker were already waiting on the schoolyard when Sam came walking towards them. They greeted each other, while Danny gave her a worried look.  
"Are you ok?", he asked, "You seem so tired."  
Sam smiled. It made her feel better that now he paid attention to _her_. Deep inside she knew he would always back her up, that he cared about her. But only as a friend, and she did not know for how long she could keep on pretending not to be in love with him.  
"Yes", she replied, "I just haven't slept very well last night."  
It wasn't a lie. Her head had been so occupied with thoughts about _him_, that she had not been able to sleep much. The most odd scenario's in which Danny and Paulina were together kept on coming in her mind. And all the while she felt like she was falling into a long black hole, with no one to take her hand, no one to pull her back.  
"You're not the only one", Danny said.  
A little surprised, Sam turned to him. "What was keeping you awake?"  
He sighed. "A ghost has escaped from the portal."  
Tucker took out the thermos and gave it to his friend, who put it in his bag. The news wasn't shocking to either one of us; it was something we heard practically every day. Tucker had turned on one of his technological things, and was playing on it.  
"So what?", he said, "Ghosts escape from the portal all the time."  
"That's true", Danny answered, "But I haven't been able to get her back into the portal, and it looked like she was here for something specific. I know the type, so I can tell that this was _not_ the usual I'm-gonna-take-over-the-world kind of ghost."  
Sam could see that he found it a real problem. Now that he was normal - without the white hair, green eyes, and black suit - Danny looked far more insecure. When turning into Danny Phantom, he also gained some self-confidence, which he lacked when he was just a teenager.  
"Don't worry so much", she told him, "You always get them, one way or another."  
A smile came upon his face. "Thank you Sam"  
She returned his smile, after which the three friends were interrupted by the school bell. They made their way to the classroom, were the teacher was already waiting to start lesson.

Sam gazed at the blank page of her notebook. She had no clue what to do for the assignment they had been given. Right next to her, Danny too had a faraway look on his face. It was a stupid task anyway; making up your own poem. She just couldn't picture herself writing one. Clearly Danny did not either, for that matter.  
If she would really 'share' some of her most inner thoughts, like she was supposed to do, the poem would be about him. But that she could not do, for Sam had sworn never to tell. She knew it would break her heart if he choose Paulina again, which was most likely to happen.  
Though that brought her misery, it also gave her a good idea for the poem.  
_If roses are meant to be red, and violets to be blue,  
__Why isn't my heart, meant for you?  
_After she wrote it down, Sam was quite pleased with the result. Two lines that said a little of how she felt, but they did not reveal who it was about. With some luck, nobody else besides her and the teacher would ever even get to see the contents of this poem.  
_Mister inaccessible,  
__Will this ever change?  
__One thing that remains the same,  
__You're still a picture in a frame.  
_Sam picked up her notebook and gave her lines another good look. She decided that it could be about anyone. It could also have been made up, which was an even easier way to explain why she had written this. At least no one without imagination would suspect it was about Danny. She glanced towards him, and saw that he too, had begun to write something down. His mind was still absent; he was probably thinking about that ghost again. Reluctantly, Sam returned to her notebook. Another couple of lines build up in her mind.  
_I get lost in this world,  
__I get lost, in your eyes,  
__And when the lights go down,  
__That is where I'll be found.  
_It was no highly placed form of art, but still better than she had thought it would become. By the end of the class, she had not yet finished it. Almost everyone had to do that at home, including Tucker, Danny and herself.

When Sam wanted to put the piece of paper with the poem on it, in her locker, she suddenly felt someone pulling it from out of her hand. She turned around to see Paulina holding it. Sam tried to get it back, but did not succeed. Meanwhile, Paulina read the lines and grinned.  
"Isn't that cute?", she said, "You actually did what you had to do for the assignment. That surprises me, Goth geek. I thought you would never live up to other people's expectations?"  
"I did not", Sa m replied calm, "I would never break a promise. It's all made up. _Some_ people can use their imagination, you know."  
Paulina threw the paper back at her. "Are you trying to say that I lack vision?"  
This made Sam smile. The girl in front of her had an challenging look on her face, and she wasn't afraid of a little competition.  
"If by that", she answered, "You mean that your head is as empty as your life…yes."  
For a few seconds, neither of them said a word. After that, Paulina walked away in anger, without looking back. Sam was filled with new courage by this triumph, thus she decided that it had turned out to be a good day after all. Only the thought of the promise she had made to Danny was frightening. She knew that, if she was going to help him with Paulina, it would probably hit her harder than she wanted to admit.  
Sam sighed and finally put her notebook, with the poem, in her locker. She saw her two friends come walking towards her, from the direction Paulina had just disappeared to.  
"What was that all about?", Danny asked.  
Sam shrug her shoulders. "Nothing special", she replied.  
Neither Tucker nor Danny did believe her. They knew their friend longer then yesterday, and were very familiar with the way Sam acted towards Paulina.  
"You said something to her again", Danny remarked, "Why do you always have to do that?"  
"Yeah", Tucker filled in, "It's not Paulina's fault that she beautiful, popular, and…"  
He stopped and closed his mouth in astonishment when he saw how Sam glared at him. She sighed and closed the door of her locker with a smack.  
"Whenever there's a quarrel between me and Paulina", she snarled, "You just assume that it was me who caused it."  
Both of her friends did not know what to say. They were not used to Sam being mad at them.  
At least; not as mad as she was right now. Danny placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Sam…", he stuttered, "I know we don't always appreciate you as much as we should…"  
But he would not finish that sentence, for there was the cold, blue sight of his breath again. None of the three friends noticed the shade that was coming from out of Sam's locker, which disappeared into thin air, holding a written page in it's hand.


	3. What goes around, Comes around

**Authors note: **_New Chapter! Will Danny realise his mistake? And what does the ghost want with Sam's poem? This time I've written parts in Danny's and parts in Sam's p.o.v. I hope you will enjoy it! And I still do not own any of the characters, except my own created ghost. The lyrics of the song are not mine either._

**To my reviewers: **_Just a little more patience...this is still going to be Danny/Sam fanfic:D Thank you all for commenting on my story! _**

* * *

**

**3. What goes around, comes around **

Once he got home, Danny again started to wonder if there was anything that had happened to his friend Sam. She had not been there to help him fight ghosts, while usually she was. He found it worrying, and to this own surprise he realised that he missed her. At last, he decided to give her a call. Sam answered the phone, but she didn't sound so happy.  
"What's wrong?", she began.  
"I was about to ask you the same question", he replied, "Are you really ok?"  
For a moment, there was silence on the other side of the line. It filled Danny with doubt that she needed time to think before answering. He had noticed that Sam was acting a little strange lately, and her hesitation confirmed his suspicions that something _was _troubling her.  
"I'm fine Danny, honestly", Sam finally said, "I only need time to think things through."  
He found it odd; this wasn't like her at all. She was always so strong and confident, so normally it was her who gave advice to him. From the looks of it; Sam could use some advice for herself right now.  
"What kind of things?", he asked. Immediately he regretted his words. What a stupid question! From all what he could have said, he choose this! It was like talking to Paulina, with whom he was so nervous, that he always did something clumsy. For the first time, Danny felt the same with Sam, and he had not a word to say for himself.  
"Just…things", she answered, slightly irritated, "I'm sorry Danny, but I do not want to see you right now. Or speak with you, for that matter."  
The moment these words drove home to him, the line went dead. He was dumbfounded. There had been occasions in which Sam got upset, but she never refused to speak with him. He knew by the tone of her voice that she meant it, and it made him feel really sad. Sam had always been there for him, and he realised that he had taken that for granted.

Sam felt bad for slamming down the receiver like that, pushing Danny away, but she really did not want to see, or speak with him at the moment. Maybe he would finally understand that she was not always there when it was convenient to him. She wanted to show Danny that he could not just take her and throw her away whenever he felt like it.  
Though it had been a positive development that he had called her because he was worried, Danny still had not been punished enough. Sam really wanted to hurt him for not seeing that she cared far more about him than Paulina would ever do. _And _for making her feel like this.  
She turned to her laptop, which was placed on her bed. The screen showed an empty document. Owing to Danny's phone call, she had forgotten what she was doing, but one look at her desk made her remember. She walked over to it to collect a notebook, and immediately noticed that something was different. Everything was in the right place, but a small piece of paper, located in the centre, was not supposed to be there. She turned it around to see a few lines written in her own handwriting. Her eyes twitched in horror, Sam backend away. She let the paper fall down and just stared at it. She knew those lines…but the poem could not be here! She had left it in her locker at school! She was certain about that, wasn't she? Sam tried to recall whether she had taken the poem home with her, but her mind just went blank. She had been so occupied with the quarrel between herself and Paulina, that she had not really paid attention to what she was doing. Sam shook her head. No, she was sure the poem should be in her locker.  
_Stop acting so ridiculous_, she thought to herself, _it's just a stupid piece of paper! _Given strength by this, Sam picked up the poem. There seemed nothing suspicious about it; the lines were the same as when she had wrote them down. Well, at least she could finish it now, then she wouldn't have to do that during the weekend. She took it over to the bed and laid it next to her laptop; that would come later.

He stared for quite some time at the phone, weigh to decide whether or not give Sam a second call. She had been very clear about everything to him, so Danny came to the conclusion that he could better not do it. Damn! Why were his feelings all of a sudden so mixed up? Normally, he would have just went over to her house, but now he had the most odd vision that he couldn't say anything to her when she was standing right in front of him. It hit Danny that he was actually thinking of being insecure with Sam. Now that was strange, for Paulina had always been the one he was insecure with. He reasoned that it could be because he felt guilty for not paying much attention to her lately. She must have been feeling ignored, and Danny knew he owed his best friend an apology.  
_Yes, that must be it_, he thought. Suddenly his tiredness overtook him. It had been a long evening full of ghosts and they had worn him out. With a deep sigh he let himself fall down on his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until Jazz' music made him start. _No, please… _Danny groaned. He stood up, walked to his door, and was about to yell to his sister to turn her volume down, when he heard the lyrics.

_You don't run with the crowd,  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark,  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style,  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare _

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
The material things don't matter to me  
So come as you are, you got nothing to prove  
You want me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know how you touched my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me

The song made him think about someone, but funny enough it wasn't the girl who he thought he would think about. It was Sam who was on his mind. Confused, he placed his hand against his forehead. She was his best friend, so it wasn't _that_ strange he thought about her, was it? She made him laugh, knew his secret. He could always turn to Sam, no matter what kind of problem he had. Suggesting that he was in love with her, was just plain crazy.  
He couldn't be…right? But the more he tried to convince himself, the more Danny realised how much she actually meant to him.

Sam stretched out her arms and yawned. It was getting late. Such a long time behind a computer had made her quite tired, but she was pleased with the result. There was a lot of work she had finished. For a moment, she had considered calling Danny back to apologize, but she decided that she should stick to her point, like she always did. Only, this time is was less easy to her than usual.  
Her eyes caught sight of the poem right next to her. Sam remembered that she had planned to continue with that, too. She looked at the clock. There was time to write a few more lines, but not much. She picked the paper up and walked towards her desk. She took a pen in her hand, and let all her emotions take over. It wasn't long till she thought of a new line.  
_I can barely breathe,  
__starry eyes that make me melt,  
right in front of me.  
_The instant she wrote it down, Sam saw the paper crumple itself up. She gazed at it in astonishment. It wasn't white anymore, but instead it now showed a green colour. Because she fought ghosts with Danny so many times, she knew that this had to be the work of one of them. The poem, that had now become a pellet, floated above her. She backend away, when the paper disappeared and turned into green dust. It was everywhere in her room, falling down on her. Sam could discern a female ghost with semi long, black hair, wearing a red blouse and scarf. The last thing she saw was the red rose, which the girl was holding, before the dust came into her eyes and made her pass out.


	4. Author s Note

Author´s Note:  
Hello everybody! Yes, it has been a long time since I´ve done anything about this story and I feel really bad about that. I am truly so sorry I have let you down. Therefore I wanted to say something, especially to me reviewers. First, I want to thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. It really means the world to me! Second, I wanted to tell you that I was working on a dutch story for the past time. Lately, though, I came across this again and I got all these memories. At this point, I kinda have the feeling that I do have to finish this. I can't let it go. So, I'm going to re-write this fanfic completely. Don't worry; the basics will be pretty much the same. I'm just going to improve it, make it better. But, to make sure I won't quit writing this time and don't disappoint you guys again, I'm not going to put this up untill I have completely finished it. Of course I'm hoping that by the time, you'll want to read it. And I'm hoping that it'll be better this time. I've grown in age and writing, so it should be. Untill then, I wish you all the best. Love, the author.


End file.
